


Safety in Arkham

by InkStaticKJ



Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ
Summary: (Y/N) is a new inmate in Arkham, and a pretty face makes for a big target. Luckily, a particularly ginger inmate steps up to protect her.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772839
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Safety in Arkham

(Y/N) sat at a table, reading a newspaper. It was two months old, and there was a mysterious substance on the advertising page, particularly around an ad for a strip club. As terrible as it was, If she tried hard enough, (Y/N) could almost pretend it was pleasant. Besides it was really the best way to spend her time here. It's not like she would be talking to anyone. 

Or so she thought

(Y/N) heard the footsteps and the whistling coming closer, hoping that if she ignored it they would pass on by. She had to look up when one of the boys around her age hopped over a chair to sit across from her.

"Hi, gorgeous. I'm Jerome." The boy grinned wickedly, and she looked him over quickly. It was best to be left alone here, and keep to herself, but she didn't want to piss anyone off. Especially if they were on the more violent side of things.

(Y/N) was currently stuck in Arkham. A deadbeat, abusive, drunkard of a father had been the ailment of all her life, and (Y/N) had always been the sweet and quiet type (probably to save her skin, no different from now). She had finally snapped one day, bashing her drunkenly sleeping father's head in with the bat he had used to hit her hours earlier. She actually turned herself in, and was rather compliant with the police, until one of the detectives got a little too "bad cop" for her tastes and she lunged at him. Now she was stuck here in Arkham, deemed violent and crazy, even though all she wanted was to be safe. Fat chance.

"Hello." The girl spoke softly. So softly, Jerome almost didn't hear her. He tilted his head, grin widening a good inch. She was adorable. 

"What is a little cutie like you doing in a big bad place like this?" Did this boy ever stop smiling? It was somehow creepy and charming at the same time.

"I killed my father and attacked a police officer." (Y/N) returned her gaze to the newspaper again, hoping he would move on. Instead he turned fully towards her, placing his hands on the tabletop.

"Ah, me too!" Jerome clutched a hand to his chest. "Well, mom, anyhow. How liberating, right? Oh, what a rush!" Jerome flung his hands out dramatically, and the girl jumped a bit at his sudden movement. He definitely noticed, taking a longer look over her. If that's all it took to scare her, there was no way this girl would survive in Arkham.

"You see the big handsome fella staring at you like you're fried chicken?" Jerome pointed across the room, and (Y/N)'s gaze followed, the paper falling forgotten out of her hands. How long had he been staring? Apparently minding her own business wasn't going to work. Jerome continued, "He's a millionaire. Got his own airplane, got a boat with a hot tub on it. And he killed 25 people. Just for fun."

"He did?" (Y/N) looked back over at the man. Richard, his name was. Was Jerome lying to her? 25 people is a lot of death to be responsible for. But the man staring at her definitely had no good intention. Exaggerated numbers or not, he was dangerous.

"Yeah. And he likes you." Jerome leaned forward, smiling a bit. He was kinda cute, wasn't he? That made him dangerous too. "He wants to be your friend!"

"I don't think that would end well for me." (Y/N) muttered, unable to tear her eyes from Richard. He wasn't even ashamed of being caught staring. The man had no reaction, and his terrifying gaze never lifted from her.

"Probably not." Jerome's smile dropped for just a second. "A girl does need a good friend in here, though. Someone she can trust. Ya see, the guards, they don't care. They figure bad things happen to bad people. And they happen all the time. All the time."

"Well what can I do about that?" (Y/N) finally turned back to Jerome. His smile came back just a little. "I sure as hell don't wanna befriend Richie Murder over there."

"You don't have to." His grin was back in full swing once again. God, it was almost intoxicating. "You can befriend me instead." 

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow at this, causing Jerome to chuckle. "No offense, Jerome, but this is kind of suspicious. What do you want from me?"

"What I want from you?" Jerome brought his hands to his chest, eyebrows furrowing. "Why would I want anything? I'm just trying to help a poor, lonely girl."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, I can try to prove it to you," Jerome tilted his head, looking up and the ceiling and pouting. "But what could I possibly do to convince you?" 

He grinned wickedly again. "I guess it's just a risk you'll have to take, doll."

(Y/N) frowned. Jerome had a point. Being completely alone here was likely a bad idea, but would Jerome himself be a safe bet? She looked over at Richard again, shivering under his tense gaze. Maybe Jerome would be the best bet.

"Okay. What would be terms of our…. 'Friendship?'" 

"Aww, don't say it like that, Doll." Jerome pouted. "You make it sound like I don't really care."

"Do you?" 

"I do." He leaned forward. "I'll tell ya what, how about we scrap the whole 'friendship' thing and do something better?"

"Like what?"

"What say you be my girl, and I keep ya safe and sound?" Jermone gave a cheesy grin, folding his hands together under his chin.

(Y/N) snorted, leaning back. "Was this all some ploy to ask me out?"

"Maybe." 

"Is big boy in on it?" She gestured towards Richard. 

"No." Jerome sat straight, looking over at the man as well. "He actually wants to get at you."

"I don't want that." (Y/N) looked to Jerome, seeming so soft and vulnerable. How the hell had she managed to kill her father?

"I won't let it happen." Jerome leaned forward, almost reaching her face. "Come here."

(Y/N) leaned forward, and Jerome hooked a finger under her chin. He moved her face towards his, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. (Y/N) froze, utterly surprised, and Jerome pulled away. She expected him to look at her in disappointment, but instead his gaze fell on the creep at the other table. The bigger man immediately stopped his staring, and Jerome smirked. Oh, so it was that simple, huh?

"See?" Jerome turned back to her, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. "I told ya I'd keep ya safe." He winked.

(Y/N) already felt a lot better.


End file.
